


The Avengers are Surprisingly Good With Children

by Moustache_Takeout



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actual Good Parenting in the MCU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Basic Cooking, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs to be Protected, Fluff, Hair Braiding, I am too Lazy to Add Every Movie so I Just Tagged it as the MCU, Laura is clint's sister, Meeting Fans, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Multi, On the Borderline of Crack, Only Rated Teen and Up Because of Some Kissing, Pietro Maximoff Lives, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moustache_Takeout/pseuds/Moustache_Takeout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are very good with children, I guess it takes one to know one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers are Surprisingly Good With Children

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have diabetes from my fanfics yet? Don't worry in my next fanfic I'm putting them all through some good ol' misery. Tell me if you find any typos or continuity errors in this. I do write in British English however so be mindful of that. Comments make a happy author and a happy author will write more :)

Steve is running on a treadmill on one of the upper floors of the building when Jarvis interrupts his session "Excuse me sir, but there is someone knocking at the door with a non-hostile matter at hand." Steve sighs and replies "Thank you Jarvis." and begins to walk down to the hallway to the elevator. On the floor above the ground Scott runs into the elevator, looking like he sprinted the whole way there from his bedroom. When Steve raises an eyebrow at him Scott just says "Cassie is at the door.", leaning against the wall of the elevator. "I'm guessing thats the 'non-hostile matter' Jarvis informed me of then." Steve quipped. 

The elevator touched down on the ground floor and Scott sprinted out to go greet his daughter and her step dad. Steve smiled fondly at them as he stepped back into the elevator. Scott opened the door and scooped Cassie into his arms. Talking with Jim briefly before closing the door and returning to his room, his daughter at his side.

~~~~~~

For the next 3 days the entirety of the Avengers collectively awed whenever they saw Scott, Sam and Cassie together. Natasha walked towards the kitchen, intending to get a cold drink, but decided to go thirsty when she witnessed the adorable sight. Sam was talking while holding Cassie at his side, Cassie giggling into his shirt as Scott pouted while still maintaining attention to the butter he was melting.

"But, daddy told me he beat you up the first time you met." Cassie spoke, tilting her head in confusion. Sam smirks "Yes, but did he tell you I am way better at video games than he is?" he asks. Cassie grins before smugly saying "I am as well." Sam smiles and walks slowly around the kitchen island, stealing not so subtle glances at Scott. "I believe you." He says sweetly to her with a shit eating grin on his face. "Oh, did I tell you about the time he used his superhero suit so he could be taller than me? He doesn't like admitting he's not taller than me." Sam asks with fake innocence. Cassie covers her mouth in a giggle, and Scott huffs indigently "You're supposed to defend me, worst boyfriend ever!" he teases, walking over to them after taking the butter off of the heat. 

Natasha finishes eavesdropping and leaves the room, plopping herself down own the couch beside Bruce. "I could probably write a sappy domestic romantic story about those two without making up a single thing." she speaks fondly, gesturing over in the general kitchen in a vague hand wave, then resting her head on Bruce's lap. Bruce stretches slightly to look in that direction and can't help the slight smile ghosting on his face.

Cassie dips a finger in the custard powder, with Sam's assistance, and Scott halfheartedly waves them away, and begins pouring an egg and milk mixture into the cool but still melted butter. "If you want custard later you can't eat the ingredients." Scott explains, bopping Cassie with one finger on her nose, smiling gleefully as she giggles, Sam looking over the both of them, an adoring smile gracing his features. 

"Yeah I can see your point." Bruce says after a long while of watching the scene unfold.

~~~~~~

Steve and Tony were standing next to each other in the hospital corridor, luckily they weren't here because someone had been near-fatally injured on a heroic mission. What actually happened was that they were in the middle of the city when Clint tripped over Natasha accidentally, needed stitches and didn't feel the need to go back all the way Stark towers to get his medical kit.

So now here they were, standing awkwardly in a hospital corridor. They didn't know for sure where most of their other teammates were at the moment. But Tony could make a couple educated guesses, Pietro was with Clint, Natasha was people watching and Scott was messing around with Sam in the gift shop, though he had no idea some of them could be. 

After a few minutes of silence apart from footsteps in the corridor, a small child, no older than maybe seven ran up to them, he had a small bandage on his wrist, here for vaccinations Steve and Tony both deduced. There was an overjoyed and awestruck expression on the child's face. "You're Captain America and Iron-Man!" he states happily and loudly. Steve kneels down to the kids height, friendly in nature as he lets the kid hug him tightly. Tony goes for a high five, making an exaggerated show of clutching his hand. "Wow kid, you're tough!' Tony tells him, making himself sound very impressed.

The child grins so widely that it would hurt in a few hours. "I'm Kevin! Would you want to sit with me and my mum in the cafeteria?" Kevin asks hopefully, a pleading look in his eyes, and his hands cupped in front of his chest. "Of course we will." Steve answers, letting Kevin take his hand and lead him there. Kevin stops for a second, grabbing Tony's hand as he catches up, and then continues down the hall gleefully.

Kevin leads them to the entrance of the cafe, and tells them to wait there for a second before running to a tables a few metres away. Steve and Tony shrug at each other and listen in. "I made some new friends, do you want to meet them mom?" he asked an older woman, sitting at the table sipping from a mug. "Sure, why not?" she replied nonchalantly.

Kevin ran excitedly back over to Steve and Tony, dragging them over to his table. The woman looked up and had a shocked expression on her face. "Hey, I'm Leanne." she introduced herself, holding out her hand. "Steve Rogers." he introduced himself, shaking her hand politely, Tony waved in an almost childlike manner "Tony." he offered, grinning. 

"Please, sit down.' Leanne instructed, and they obeyed, sitting across the table from Leanne and Kevin. Tony noticed the boy frown when he accidentally broke the biscuit off in his milk after soaking it in his milk for too long. "Hey Kevin." Tony calls to get the child's attention, once he looks up Tony grins "Dunking biscuits is an art, want me to give you some pointers?" he offered, and Kevin instantly nodded excitedly. 

Tony walked over to the other side of the table and started rambling "Well how long to dunk it kind of depends on what you're looking for. If you want it soaked through you should dunk it for 2 seconds, wait a second then dunk it for another 2 seconds, but if you want it soft on the outside and crunchy on the inside dunk it for only 2 seconds. Ready to try it?" Kevin had been listening with rapt attention, and had focus on his face as he tried it again, joyful when he did it right. Steve had also been listening with his full, focus a poorly hidden look of affection on his face. 

~~~~~~

"Tony I swear to god I don't need any money for travelling to my own house!" Clint yelled exasperatedly, but clearly not angry, as Pietro covered his laughter with a hand pressed over his mouth. "But-" Tony began to protest before Steve pulled him back and into his chest, resting his chin on top of Tony's head. "I'm sure they'll both be fine for a fortnight." he assured Tony, before waving goodbye to Pietro. Clint stayed sitting down as Pietro appeared and disappeared in blurs of blue and white. Bags leaving with him each time. When he came back the final time he smirked, waving his goodbyes before picking Clint up bridal style and running off in a streak. 

They arrived at Clint's farm in a few seconds, Pietro was leaning heavily against Clint, panting, but still managed a small smile as Lila and Cooper ran up to Clint hugged him tightly. Lila moved over to hug Pietro as Cooper talked to Clint. "Are you okay?" she fussed, like every time he arrived like this, for how young she was she was very protective. "Don't worry, I'm fine, will just lay down for a minute." Pietro assured as everyone began to move inside, Clint helping keep Pietro more or less upright as both Lila and Cooper were rambling to both of them. 

When they made it inside Laura greeted Clint, standing on the tips of her toes to wrap an arm around his neck "Hey sis." he said fondly, he looked up to see Pietro had made a home out of one of the kitchen chairs. He patted her on the back before going to check on Pietro.

~~~~~~

"Pietro your hair looks like Elsa's!" Lila said in the middle of her watching Frozen again. He looked confused for a second before asking "Who is Elsa?" Pietro heard an offended and exasperated gasp come from the living room, a moment of silence passed and then Lila yelled "Come over here!" Pietro appeared in the room in a flash of blue and plopped himself on the couch beside her. Clint was on the other side of him resting his head in his hand "How have you never watched Frozen?" Clint questioned, looking slightly amused. Pietro shrugged "I don't tend to watch many movies in English, I don't get many of the references." he explained. "Well you're watching this one." Lila insisted, rewinding to the start of the movie. Pietro accepted that without protest and settled against Clint's chest. Clint held him in place with two arms wrapped around his waist. 

After watching the first few minutes of the movie Pietro spoke up "Yeah I see your point." Clint laughed before sarcastically asking "Does this mean I get to braid your hair?" Pietro shifted then sat up and swatted him lightly on the chest with his hand before replying "Nope, not you, I don't trust you!' in a teasing tone. Lila sat up and tapped Pietro on the shoulder. When he turned around she asked "Does that mean I can?" Pietro grinned before nodding, laughing at Clint's offended face. 

Lila came up behind him and ran her fingers through his hair, getting rid of any knots before she started to work a better portion of his hair into a fishtail braid. Pietro let his eyes flutter close and Clint smirked "Are you awake there?" he chuckled, making a show of poking Pietro on the forehead. Pietro's face scrunched up at the contact "Yeah, it just feels nice." he replies, not opening his eyes out of pure spite. Clint grins widely "Whatever you say Princess Pietra." he says in surrender. He hears Lila giggle from behind Pietro. He tilts his head to kiss Pietro, pulling his head slightly forward for a better angle when Lila yells "Pietro stop moving!" Clint just leans back and crosses his arms "Yeah Pietro."


End file.
